Puppet Master: Don't Mess With A Toulon
by Volt Storm
Summary: Robert Toulon's daughter is the most important thing to him. When someone hurts her he decides to use his family "inheritance" to fix the problem. One-Shot Based on Puppet Master Vs. Demonic Toys


**Puppet Master: Don't Mess With A Toulon**

My name is Robert Toulon, the great-grand nephew of Andre Toulon. I don't know why I'm sitting here. Oh wait yes I do...Alex. My daughter, my world since her mother left me for that- youthful- boyfriend of hers.

"Dumb bitch." I say out loud.

I can't help but get angry at that but there is only one thing that can make me more angry, more furious than that; if you try to hurt my little girl. That's what somebody did or tried to.

She had since the moved back to public school from boarding school after we reawakened the puppets to stay close to them, that and to piss of her mother.

"Good girl." I chuckle.

She came home from school one day with tears in her eyes.

"Alex what's wrong?" I said pulling her into a hug.

"Chuck dumped me!" She cried returning the hug.

Chuck was Alex's boyfriend of eleven months I never liked him but Alex did so I held my tongue.

"Oh honey I'm sorry." I said trying to comfort her. The puppets had come in from the other room of the apartment I had rented after the "Christmas Pals Incident".

"He dumped me after he got what he wanted!" Alex said in a strangled voice.

"What?" I said in a confused voice. I had an idea of what she meant but I didn't want to think that.

"He got me to sleep with him than he dumped me !" She screamed and the tears were flowing out of her eyes.

I was stunned. I couldn't believe that somebody had treated my daughter like trash. I had no idea what to do. I looked to the puppets. All of them had a look on there face but only Blade could give me the final push.

He pulled his large blade across his throat. I got the message.

_Kill Chuck._

I couldn't help but agree, I nodded as Alex cried into my shoulder.

After some soothing Alex went to bed and I went to my work bench and started on my newest creation, well _creations_. One had a robotic head that shot a bolt of electricity strong enough that if could, in theory, kill someone. Along with small machine guns (just incase). The other had a trench coat and a metal head with a spike on top. On his right hand he hand a flamethrower, I called them Decapitron and Torch. They would do everything I needed to fix this.

Decapitron was almost done I just had to adjust the voltage. I set it to the max I could make it. Chuck deserved it.

Torch had more of a problem since I still needed to make his flamethrower. Oh well no need to finish the problem tonight.

It had been a week since Alex had gotten dumped by Chuck and in that time Chuck had gotten a new girlfriend. Alex's rival Christina. Funny my wife's -youthful- boyfriend's name is Chris.

I was now sitting in Chuck's apartment. He had his own apartment, no parents. I hate this prick. Don't get me wrong I'm don't like killing but my ancestor had killed when somebody hurt the people he cared about, I'm carrying on a Toulon family tradition.

The front door opens and he steps in, he turns on the lights and doesn't notice me.

"Hey Chuck." I say casually.

"What the! Who the fuck are you?" He yells at me.

"Man I let my daughter date somebody with that mouth?" I said back at him.

"Mi-Mister Toulon?" He said finally recognizing me.

"Yes." I say darkly.

"What are you doing here?" He asks confused.

"I don't like people messing with my daughter moron!" I said rising from my seat.

"Oh really what are you gonna do about it?" He said almost flexing his muscles.

It was then that the puppets made an appearance.

"What the fuck?" Chuck said.

"Let me introduce you." I said pointing to the puppets.

_Blade_

_Pinhead_

_Jester_

_Six Shooter_

_Tunneler_

_Torch _

_and Decapitron_

"Now these are my friends. They don't like what you did to Alex either." I said stepping forward.

"Oh really? What are these little freaks gonna do?" He said pointing towards Decapitron.

"This." I signaled Decapitron. He shot a volt of lightning out of his head right into Chucks finger. Chuck shook a few seconds than fell down.

I walked over to him and checked his pulse. He was dead. Good I don't think I could finish this if it wasn't over quick.

"Pinhead." I signaled. Pinhead grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him to the nearest outlet plug. I pulled out the plug of the light that was there. And placed it in Chuck's hand.

"Torch, if you please." I said giving him a look of almost pleasure.

Torch raised his hand and shot a blast of flame into the socket and let it run until the wall started to burn.

"Alright puppets time to go!" I said grabbing to duffle bag I had brought them in.

They hopped in and I left with it around my shoulder.

I put on my hat before I got outside, Chuck's apartment was like a loft apartment and nobody live around for a few blocks, mostly businesses. I hid my face and my license plate. So nobody could identify me.

"Bye Chuck." I say as I drive away. "Never mess with a Toulon."

The next day Alex comes in with a newspaper a shocked look on her face.

"Dad!" She says.

"What?" I reply.

"Chuck's apartment burned down! He's dead!" She said handing me the paper.

I looked at it the phrases that stuck out most were _Accidental Death of Local Football Star_, _Shocks Community_.

I have a slight guilty feeling he was just a kid but he hurt my daughter and I don't kill people every day, so I think I'm okay. The look of reassurance I get from Blade and Torch give me a helpful hand in my guilt.

Like I Said don't mess with a Toulon.

**Authors Notes: Okay this is a little dark, but kinda to the spirit of Puppet Master With Robert Toulon From Puppet Master Vs. Demon Toys**. **The Movie Isn't Very Good But I Love Corey Feldman** **As The Puppet Master Such A Different Take Than Andre or Rick Myers. **


End file.
